Bows
by UnSewn
Summary: Ireland is a relatively new country, and, unalike to her older counter part, has a deep connection with her bother, England.. How will this redhead deal with meeting the rest of the countries?
1. Chapter 1

Usually, when one country knows a good amount about another country, and states these facts aloud, it's considered an impressive show of respect... Yet I did not know this when I visited my first conference among the Allies, and I was chock full of information about each country, brimming to the top with nothing but respect and unmistakable awe for each one... But we'll start on that later.I'm a new country, my name's Ireland, and I have 3 older brothers.. England, America, and big brother Jay, or Southern Ireland. I've known Big Brother England since I can remember... but also, big brother England and big brother Jay have been fighting since I can remember too. It took only a few years (decades really) for me to meet Big Brother America, and Big Brother England wasn't too happy about it either. I think that's probably where I should start... kind of like the beginning, having it been many, many years ago after all.  
~Ireland~

Chapter 1: Siblings: The doorbell rang violently, as if the person on the other side was in quite the rush. "Okay, Okay I'm coming! Bloody hell stop ringing!" I peeked up from my History book once I heard his voice. The room I sat in was mine and Jay's, the walls were a deep green color, and the floor lined with a soft carpet. My bed sat in the left side, adorned with a burgundy dresser facing adjacent, the covers of my bed being a unique red and black design that gave me a headache just to gaze at it. Beside from me, not too far away, sat a slightly longer blue bed, facing a smaller white, wooden dresser, the bed looking so lonely and unused with out him sitting on it. I shifted my gaze back upon the door, hoping to see his face burst in with a smile upon it. But he didn't, he'd been gone for a couple of days, saying he'd had enough of Big Brother England. Then I heard the front door close loudly, cutting me from my train of thoughts.  
The whole house became silent, it was starting to get late, the sun already set long past the horizon, and I knew I shouldn't pry. That I should just go to sleep and ask Big Brother about it in the morning, but I wanted to know who took so much of his attention, who would come to talk with him and what for. So, slowly, I crept off of the bed after grabbing my stuffed bear, and landing on the floor below with a silent 'plop', mentally telling myself to be quiet. I was small, having the appearance of being only barely older than 5, so it was easy to keep the floor boards from creaking underneath my weight. After passing a door that led to Big Brother's room, I heard quiet murmurs coming from the living room. Being as silent as I could, I snuck to the door way and peaked through the slightly opened door. Almost immediately, I accidentally came eye to eye with the stranger sitting beside my brother. He wore the normal attire that I would see Big Brother in, a dress shirt with black pants, but his skin was much more tan. His hair was also much more tame then Big Brother's spiky locks, and his face seemed to constantly wear a smile. When we met gazes from across the room, I observed his eyes, blue and lined with a small pair of spectacles. Alas, even through all of my effort of keeping silent as to not get in trouble were foiled once he spotted me. His face lit up considerably, and he beamed towards the doorway, gathering the attention of Big Brother, who looked towards the door exasperatingly, obviously not happy to see me awake. "Ireland, why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" England called, already knowing there was not a chance he could avoid the stranger meeting me now that his hopes were up. Silently, I crept into the room, holding my bear tightly, secretly hoping to be sent to bed quickly.  
The stranger gave me a smile, leaning forward to look at me. "Hello, I'm America, what's your name?" I looked up at the man. 'America'? Where had I heard that before? That's when it hit me, he was one of the countries I often read about in my history book! Realization hitting me, it took me a few seconds to gather my words and reply back to the grinning country. "I-I'm Ireland.. Nice to meet you t-too...A-America." His eyes widened for a second before he began smiling again, grinning largely from ear to ear. "Ahh, you're so cute, Ireland!" He chided, ruffling my hair playfully. "You know you should really be in bed." Big Brother sighed, worry lining his expression. "S-Sorry, B-Big Brother..." As soon as the two words 'Big Brother' came out of my mouth, Big Brother England's face fell, and America began to look stunned. "You have a little sister?" America blurted, making England groan, rubbing his temples slowly. "Not just me you nitwit." As if suddenly reading what he meant he, once again, blurted out his thoughts loudly. "I have a little sister?" Now I was very confused, beyond confused, try... baffled, this cheerful man was my brother? Come to think of it... I thought warily, Big Brother England did look alike to America. I looked up at America innocently, thinking of what I always had called any of my older siblings, and.. alike to him, I blurted out my thoughts.. "Big Brother... America?"  
As soon as I said this, England went dead silent as America took in what I had said. "Kyaaa! You are too cute!" America yelled loudly, springing forward to hug me bristly. I stared, shocked with the contact for a moment, before hugging back. Once America had let me out of his, surprisingly gentle, grip, I looked up at Big Brother England. His body and face had become brittle and stone-like, and his hair hid his eyes. "England? Are you ok?" America poked, fake concern apparent. England looked up at America, and something in his glance made him shrink back into his seat. England sighed, bringing back America's attention. "Well, this was going to be a surprise, but.." I rose an eye brow, Big Brother England was not one for surprises, unless he was simply reluctant to bring something up. "America will be staying with us for a short while." At this, America's expression brightened and he seemed to almost jump for joy. England looked up at me quietly. "Ireland, why don't you head to bed? America, let me show you the guest room." He spoke, standing and motioning for America to follow, as he left, America waved to me, smiling as I waved back nervously. Snapping out of my daze, I walked quietly back into my room, pulling down the covers slowly, pondering the look on Big Brother's face. It had seemed so sad, so stiff, and I'd never seen him look that way. The way his body had become brittle as if a breeze would break his exterior scared me, and I found myself tearing up at the prospect of my Big Brother becoming weak.  
As I slid into bed, I paused when I heard feet shuffling down the hallway, and looking to the doorway, I saw Big Brother England, watching me silently. Catching my gaze, he looked into my eyes and gave me a half-hearted smile, slowly stepping into the room. Softening his gaze, he reached down and pulled the covers up to my chin, tucking me in lovingly, but keeping a solemn look etched into his eyes. Reaching my arms out from the constraints, I wrapped my arms around Big Brother's neck, hugging him tightly, hoping to help throw away that look that plagued him. His muscles tightened at the contact, but he soon wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely. Leaning forward, he laid me down on the pillow, warmth engulfing his eyes once again. Once he had successfully tucked me in again and constrained me from moving with the large blanket, he went towards the doorway, only to look back and say. "Good night.. Tairie.. we'll go to the lake tomorrow, so get some rest, alright?" My heart beat faster, and I nodded my head happily, the lake was my favorite place to go. "Thank you. Good Night, Big Brother England." I said, excitement lining my voice. He closed his eyes blissfully as he smiled, then turned, closing the door silently as he left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Day

~Hope you like this one! :) R&R!~  
Chapter 2: The Best Day:  
I woke up once the sun peeked it's face through my window, and stood, smiling to myself about the promise Big Brother England had made the night before. I opened the door to the small bath room that occupied the room between mine and America's, and was embarrassed fully to see Big Brother England, standing in front of the mirror, hair wet and buttoning up his dress shirt. Mumbling a quick 's-sorry' I closed the door and hurried back to my room, closing the door, and cuddling with my bear for comfort. I began to wonder to myself, 'Why hadn't brother locked the door?' and things like, 'Will he be mad? Will I still be able to go to the lake?'. Soon, I began to chew on my lower lip harshly until it became raw and filled my mouth with the taste of iron. Then I heard the door open, but I refused to look up from my bear, fearing the anger I would see on his face. "Tairie." Looking up slowly, I began to meet his gaze, but instead of him being mad, he was smiling. "Why don't you go get ready? I'm baking scones." I straightened my back, almost about to jump out of my seat, I had always loved Big Brother's scones for breakfast. Once he had left the room, I headed to the bathroom once again, and knocked. Receiving no answer, I rushed in, grabbing a small towel from the closet, and turned the water on. The small wood tub had soon been filled, so I snuck in and began to wash off. Climbing out once I'd finished, I dried off quickly, eager to get dressed and eat breakfast. Rushing out into the kitchen, I took a seat at the small table, facing America, already seated and reading the newspaper. It seemed familiar, America's shirt, and once he'd put the paper down, I realized... It hadn't been England I had walked in on, but America. As soon as his blue eyes came up to reach for mine, I shot my gaze down at my fingers, slender and white, I fiddled with a string drooping from my sleeve... No one's P.o.V: The little girl seated in front of the tall country shrunk into her seat as the one facing her began to smile. 'Ah, she's so cute! But I really should've locked that door, huh?' The large country, known as America, thought quietly, mentally slapping himself as he remembered what had happened that morning. "Hey, England!" He yelled, startling the calm silence that had settled. "What?" The Brit mumbled, patience wearing thin. "What'cha making?" At this, the little girl that before had been so quietly embarrassed, proudly answered his question. "B-Big Brother England's making scones, t-they're real good!" Both countries looked over to the small one, surprised at her remark. Turning back to his oven, England slid the pastries in slowly, growing heat on his face not from the oven, but from the compliment itself. America looked to the girl, who, once catching eyes with him, quickly looked away, entertaining herself with the loose string once again. Slightly...skeptical, the American looked to the back of the happy Brit, and began to recall a time when he had asked his good friend China of England's skills in the kitchen. All he remembered was the man turning green, and giving him a grim face that clearly read, 'never-again..'. To which the American clearly did not understand, and continued munching down on his patty. Tairie's P.o.V: The bell to the oven rang loudly over my thoughts, the scones were done! Excited, I looked up at big brother, who had just began taking the pastries from the oven, and watched as he placed them on the table. The soft smell rose to my nose and tickled my taste buds, making me reach quietly over to place the first one upon my plate. After picking it up, I quickly dropped it on my plate, cringing at the heat that burned my fingers. Both Big Brother England and America laughed, England taking a seat slowly. Before we ate, both Big Brother England and I looked towards America, waiting for him to take his first bite. Noticing the stares, America pulled off a part of the scone on his plate, surprised by the softness. The warm smell of freshly cooked bread and vanilla filled my senses. Staring ahead, I watched as America took a bite, closing his eyes to ponder the taste. As soon as he had gotten time to taste it, he'd opened his eyes and swallowed harshly, making a displeased 'gulp' come from his throat. It soon got very silent, right before America began yelling at Big Brother England desperately. "What was that? Is that really what you eat every day?" Soon enough, both Big Brother England and Big Brother America started to fight, and I watched, not sure what to do. "Um..." I mumbled, to which both of them looked to me angrily, causing me to shrink back into my seat, holding back frightened tears. Seeing this, both of their expressions softened, turned almost guilty looking, and they began to apologize for fighting. Nodding to them slowly, I took a bite of the scone on my plate and smiled, closing my eyes to cherish the taste. After swallowing, America began to throw questions, surprising me out of my train of thought. "You really like those things don't you?" I nodded, happily taking the last bite, and rolling in the smell of vanilla. "You've had pancakes, right?" Looking back up at him, I tilted my head to the side, confused. "What's a 'pancake'?" His jaw nearly dropped open, and he began to talk quickly. "They're flat pieces of dough with sugar mixed into them." Big Brother England explained slowly, simplifying America's exaggerated speech. Attempting to imagine them, I blanked out for a moment, only to look back to find Big Brother England sipping his tea, and America... silent. Thinking I'd missed something, I tilted my head to the side, quietly asking what had happened to America. England looked up over the rim of his tea cup and furrowed his eye brows at the unusually quiet country. "Where'd you get that bow?" America asked, pointing to the top of my hair, where a bow had always rest. "Big Brother England got it for me." I explained, remembering the time when I was first made a country, and England had gotten it. Now, that exact one, rested on the top of my head, elegantly silk brown with large dots of pink place randomly upon it. "Tairie, why don't you go get ready, we'll head to the lake once I clean up." Big Brother England said, interrupting the silence. I smiled, jumped out of my seat, and headed towards my room to get ready.  
No one P.o.V: In the kitchen was the two countries England and America, silent once the young one had left. Standing, England began to gather the plates, washing them off one by one, leaving America to ponder his thoughts. 'Ireland's name is Tairie, huh?' He thought silently, looking to the place where she sat moments ago. "I'd advise you get ready too." England said, not bothering to glance back towards him. "She really loves the lake, shouldn't make her wait, should we?" Rubbing his hands on a towel, he turned to face America, and both countries shared a smile, thinking of the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake And the Cave?

~This one was fun to write... :-) R&R plz~

Chapter 3: The Lake...and the Cave?:

* * *

Running into her bedroom quickly, Tairie rummaged through her drawer, eagerly looking to find her swimsuit. Suddenly, she stood up quickly, and pulled out a pink dress, laced and striped brown, causing all of the things above it to jump violently towards her, pushing her off of her feet. Landing on her bottom with a quiet 'bump', she laughed silently, ripping a white child's bonnet off of her head, and began to clean up the area quickly. Running to her door, she locked the wooden nob tightly, rushing to throw on her suit. As soon as she popped her red hair through the bright pink dress, England knocked softly on the brown door. Jumping slightly, she broke out in a smile and ran to greet him, laughing as he reached down and ruffled her hair, making her adjust her bow in turn. "You ready?" He asked, staring down at her with green orbs. She nodded, grabbing his finger as he held it out for her to grasp, and the two made their way outside, meeting with the eager blonde American. "Aw, Tairie you're so cute!" The American boasted, blue eyes shinning with joy. She simply smiled and tugged on her brother's finger, eyeing the path to the lake impatiently. The Brit laughed along with America, and they all began walking towards the lake in the distance. The air became silent, but not tense, there was a warm feeling, a feeling of being secure and safe that surrounded the group. As soon as they'd reached the lake, both the American and the young girl's feet had grown tired, and they laughed as they plunged into the water. "Don't go too far off, alright?" England asked, smiling as she nodded her head innocently, continuing to go further into the lake. Once she was chest deep, she began to paddle around the edge, both countries being sure to keep an eye on her from afar.  
"America, how are the allies doing?" England called, and slipped into the lagoon, shivering at the cold green water that lapped at his stomach once he began to walk. "They're good, but it's sort of quiet when you're not there, why don't you come to the next meeting?" After asking, America immediately realized the look in the Brits eyes. "I'd love to, but Ireland..." Looking out into the bay where she had last been seen, his heart stopped, and he nearly fell to his knees. Seeing this, America became slightly panicked. "What's wrong?" He yelled, rushing to England's side. "Tairie, she's gone." As he said those words, America's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Looking around, both men became light-headed from worry. "Tairie!" England yelled, listening to try and get a small sound. Nothing. "TAIRIE!" He yelled, feeling his throat clench once he heard a small, barely noticeable yell. "Big brother!" It yelled and, hearing this, both brother's dashed off, legs growing quicker along with their heart beats and yells to get the girl back safely. "In here!" She called, straining her voice through a large rock that seemed to have closed her in a tight cave. Glancing to each other, they both gave a strong nod, lifting the heavy rock easily and throwing it out into the loch. "Tairie!" Both shouted, holding the trembling figure that jumped out from the cave. Quietly, America took off his jacket, placing it on the child, and, without a word, America ran off into the cave, not bothering to tell what he was to do. England sighed, expecting as much from the country, and looked down at the frigid girl. She was cold to the touch, and the fact that she was damp didn't help much at all. Holding her in front of him, he lifted his warm hand to her forehead, gasping at the heat that seared outwards from her. "Your burning up..." England said, hugging her closer, attempting to warm her. Not a moment later, the American stormed out, soaked and freezing, his blonde locks grasping onto his face. Keeping his face hidden, he looked to England, and asked in a solemn voice. "Can I hold her?" England's eyes hardened with the gritty tone of his voice, gazing down at the girl, he watched her breath softly, red lashes sleeping softly on her damp skin and eyebrows furrowed from sickness. Nodding, he handed the girl to the awaiting arms of the country, and watched as his strong arms wrapped their way around her small form, tight, but gentle nonetheless. Both men looked at each others eyes, England's green and hardened, and Americas, blue and fierce.  
That night was the night that the two brothers sat and thought, warming their bodies and hers, close to the fire. America regretted what had happened, telling himself he should've rescued her before she was put in danger, and England mentally screamed at himself for letting her safety be threatened. The brothers looked up at one another, staring fiercely through each other's eyes, and swore to protect her, as her _**big brothers.  
**_

* * *

__So, what'cha think? Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Years Later

Sorry I haven't done anything for awhile...There's been...drama...and laziness... R&R please! Thanks for reading! I promise I'll start working on Bloody Mary again if I get at least 1 review on this chap! ^^  
Chapter 4: Years Later:  
Wanting to stay with his younger sister, the American had stayed for many years and finally was told to return to his home for a Allies conference. After mentioning this to England, though, who else would be eavesdropping but the, slightly older, Irish girl. She stood innocently in the doorway, a few inches taller, but small nonetheless, giving the appearance of being 6. She smiled as she began to listen in to their conversation, but was soon reduced to frowning outwardly, nearly running out of her hiding space to ask him not to leave. But she didn't move, instead, she sat patiently as the two men talked politics and a growing fear of war between many countries. Once the two men had stopped talking, the little child opened the door silently, completely startling the two, and hopped up to sit formally on the couch. "You're taking me with..." She said, voice lined with such demand, the two grew shocked, and stared back down at her, the little one refusing to show her face. "Tairie.." America mumbled, making her instinctively look to face him at her name. As he looked at her face, his fell, and he glanced again towards her eyes. They were filled to the brim with tears, but never overflowing, and he took a deep sigh. "I'm afraid she's right, England," The Englishman raised an eyebrow, glancing at his face once again. "We're going to have to take her along, she's old enough to meet the Allies." The two met gazes and smiled to each other, they would take her to the meeting, and she would get to do what she'd always wanted, meet the countries. Smiling, she jumped off of the couch, joy filling her eyes where there were once tears. "I'm going to go pack!" She called, running towards her room quickly. The two countries sat silent for a moment and then laughed, filled to the brim with the soft and sweet emotions she sprouted. "Well, I guess we'd better get ready too." England said, standing up and facing the American. "Don't wanna keep her waiting." America repeated, smiling childishly towards the man. They would leave in a day for New York City, the site of their meeting, and the beginning of a long journey for the young red headed girl.

Tairie's P.o.V:  
As soon as the sun had grown over the horizon and lit the space around me, I sat up straight, gazing out into the fields through my window and was infected with a excited smile. I jumped from my bed and evened out the sheets, tucking the covers in at the sides. I slid down to my knees and began to search for my neatly packed green bag that I'd hid underneath my bed. Grasping the handle, I pulled it out and slung it easily onto the bed, and rushed myself to get dressed. Pulling my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, I slung the bag over my shoulder, and ran out the door to find my brothers. Stepping into the kitchen, my nose became affiliated with a soft smell of pastries.  
"Hey Tairie!" My eyes snapped open to see Big Brother America, smiling down to me cheerfully. I smiled back, my eyes beginning to search for the cause of the smell. I spotted England, who was smiling down to me from across the room, holding a freshly made berry scone. Running over, I grabbed the plate, thanking big brother in turn and began to hastily eat the treat. They both waited until I was done, and England began to wash my dish before running back to his room, leaving me with big brother America. "You excited, kido?" He asked, kneeling down to face me, and placing a warm hand on my head. "Yup!" I said, joyfully chewing up the last bit of my scone. He smiled, ruffling my hair roughly as big brother England came back into the room, carrying a small pack on his back. "You both ready?" He asked, laughing as I threw on my pack anxiously. Both America and I rang out, laughing as we left the house, and began our walk to the harbor, trotting along quickly, nervous for my first ship ride. As we walked up to the harbor, we were greeted kindly by the townsfolk, surprised to see me near the ships. The ground soon turned to wood as we came out to the dock, seeing men three times my size with tattoos and booze on hand, both England and America grabbed my hands, telling me to keep close. To the right I could easily see rows and rows of small shops that sold all kinds of things, like antiques and jewelry that caused my gaze to wonder towards their shiny surfaces. After walking for awhile, carefully avoiding to knock into the multiple people storming through, we made it to our ship. Finally being able to turn, I marveled and gasped at the size of the ships. They were colossal, tallest things I'd ever seen in my life, and men stood around it, greeting the travelers and loading their packs and suitcases onto the back of the boat. I stood and gazed for a time, before both brothers tugged on my hands, pulling me softly towards the stairs that led onto the boat. The man that stood beside the stairs stopped brother England before he was to get on, asking roughly for a ticket. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a small wooden token-like thing and handed it to the man, obviously not looking the man in the eye. "T-This is..!" The man spoke, calling up to the head of the boat. "Cap'n! Cap'n!" He yelled, and stopped once a man in a formal attire appeared out of the ship. "What is it Po?" The captain stood six feet tall, towering near the height of big brother America, and spoke with a heavy accent. "This here's a royal badge sir." The man named 'Po' said eagerly. Taking a quick glance at the wooden piece, he glared up at big brother England, then to America, and finally his cold stare landed on me. I squeezed big brother's hands, squirming under the captains gaze. He kneeled down, still taller then me even when lowering himself. "Hello lass, what's your name, darlin'?" I avoided the mans eyes, preferring to stare at the ship behind him as he spoke, his breath smelt of rum and cigars. "Ireland... captain..." I mumbled, feeling both my brothers tense at his closeness to me, realizing the man was drunk. "Ah! You're that new country, huh?" He spoke, words beginning to slur together, and I only nodded, hoping the man would leave and let us board. "Well, aren't yous a dall?" He laughed, reaching forward to touch my hair. I closed my eyes and my stomach shrunk, expecting to feel gritty fingers touch my skin, but I felt nothing and opened my eyes. America stood in front of me, still holding my right hand, as I felt an absence of warmth on my left, I realized that England was face to face with the drunk sailor, glaring at him harsh enough to scare him sober. Backing away from big brother, the man took another swig of the whiskey in his hand and answered 'Po's' question. "Give them the head cabin. Lest I could do for a country." The captain walked slowly back to his room, and the man Po apologized for the actions of his boss. "Come this way, I'll show you to your cabin." Both big brother England and America grabbed my hands, and once again smiled down at me, reassuring me that things would be fine, and we walked onto the copper colored ship. He led us to a small corridor that led to stairs heading downwards, and brought us through to the back of a long line of cabins. The very last cabin on the floor had a door twice the size of the others, and a sign was painted in black on the front, 'HEAD CABIN' it read, in neat handwriting. Opening the door, I followed both brother's in, and stared in awe at the room. It was moderately large, the middle of the room being occupied by two large cots, and the left corner was filled with a cushioned chair and a small table beside it. The door shut silently, and I ran over to try out the cots, they were soft, and the bristle-like covers tickled my nose as I snuggled underneath them. Hearing laughter behind me, I turned to see both brothers, standing and watching me hug the cots. Smiling, I turned to sit on the edge of the bed, staring back at them. "Why don't you and England look around the ship, I'll get things set up here." America said, grabbing all of our bags and setting them on the cots. I looked up to big brother England, who up until now had been completely silent, and looked him straight in the eye. Seeing my determined stare, he gave me a reassuring smile. "Okay, let's go Tairie." Hopping up from the mattress, I grabbed his hand, looking back only once before we left to wander the large boat.  
~:Time Skip:~  
The next couple of days were both exciting, yet terrifying for me, I would sometimes wake in the middle of the night to the slight and silent shaking of the rough seas, only to be quieted and comforted by a worried England or America. My favorite part of the trip, though, came in the morning, I'd jump from our small itchy cot, and rush to the small window in the corner, basking in the beauty of the wind and salt water in my face. The only time that some one caught me, was big brother England, and he simply asked me what I was doing, though I think he understood when I didn't answer, and instead followed him and a groggy America as we headed to breakfast. Soon enough, both big brother America and England told me we'd be coming into port in a few more days. The men from above on deck called out the warning to us below, we were coming into port, and the seas would be a little rough to us on our way in. I looked to my right to see big brother England, who was reading a book silently, his brown leather bag slumped on the edge of the bed, alongside America's and mine. To my left was big brother America, once again absorbed in his comic books that he must have read a thousand times over, colorfully stamped with large action words and a new hero in each page. Loud yells sounded from above, and multiple doors in the hallway in front of our door opened hastily as people rushed their way off of the ship. England stood up quickly, hanging his bag on his shoulder, he looked to America. "America, let's get going." Big brother America let out a annoyed grunt, but put away his comic anyways, slinging the blue bag over his shoulder and smiling down to me tiredly. It was only 4:45 in the morning, the sun had not even rest on the horizon of the seas, and we'd already made port. Yawning, I looked up at England with half-lidded eyes, rubbing the small dry tears away with my fisted hand. He reached forward, grabbing me under the arms and warming me as I pushed my face into the darkness of his soft business suit, smiling at the soft smells of tea and pastries that reminded me of home as I drifted in and out of sleep.


	5. Chapter5: Settling in andGetting ready

Chapter 5: Settling in and... Getting Ready  
Third person P.o.v:  
It was nearly four hours before the two men were able to find a domesticated hotel close to their meeting point, and the small child in the older man's arms was passed out in exhaustion, a soft look of relaxation on her face as the two checked in with the front desk. The white marble floors clacked underneath their shoes as they left to find their rooms, the younger one groaning as the realization hit him that he'd have to go up a few flights of stairs to reach their floor. In irritation, the Englishman pushed the American towards the stairs, earning a angered glare from the tired blonde. Returning the animosity in his stare, they both continued up the stairwell, being careful as to not wake the peaceful child in the brit's arms. The walls were painted a warm colour of burgundy, soft on the eyes that trailed along them. Heaving out a drawn-out sigh, the American slung open the door at the top of the stairs, flinging his blue bag higher up on his shoulder as he huffed in frustration. The two dragged their feet down the, now carpeted, hallway, and finally found the room, the number having been carved within the silver key America held in his tensed hands. Turning the key to the left halfway, the two heard a satisfying 'click' as the door swung open to reveal a large, king sized bedroom. In the center sat two large queen sized beds that looked as soft as the pillows that adorned it, a small coffee table sitting between the two. Through another door to the right of the beds sat a miniature kitchen, clean and polished, ready for use. Another door beside it led to a bathroom that held a small porcelain tub and an expensive-looking indoor plumbing system. America gaped at the sizes of the beds and immediately fell down on the one closest to the door, ignoring the fact that his weight made the bed cry out from under him. The other man simply shook his head in annoyance as he walked to the bed beside the one the american had practically jumped on, and carefully placed the sleeping child down on the white sheets, beginning to unpack their luggage. Face still buried into the soft bed below him, America slowly looked over to the girl lying calmly on the bed, the unused room's cold air wafting over her petite frame. Furrowing his brows and frowning, the man sat up and pulled off his bomber jacket, walking over to her and placing it softly on her form, earning a smile as she snuggled closer to the familiar warmth. The bedroom's walls held the same color as the whole hotel, and reflected off of her red hair perfectly, making her seem like a small angel sleeping underneath his dark coat, soft skin pale in comparison. America sighed before plopping down on the bed beside her's and watched her chest rise and fall with each relaxed breath, before he fell asleep himself.  
The young Irish girl's eyes opened groggily as her nose caught a whiff of home made tea that was familiar to her senses, and she sat up, teetering back and forth as she attempted to blink the sleep from her eyes. Expecting to see her small bedroom, she became slightly homesick when she realized she sat in a cold, white hotel bed, her brother's sleeping form awkwardly sprawled out on the bed beside her, stifling a laugh as he began to mumble in his sleep. When she moved her legs she felt a soft rustle and looked down to see her brother America's signature jacket, draping limply on her small lap. She smiled and jumped down from the tall bed that sat only a few inches shorter than her as she bounced down onto her feet, shoes apparently taken off by one of her brother's in her sleep, as she began to shuffle silently in her pink laced socks. Reaching up as far as she could, she threw the jacket clumsily over her brother's large shoulders, not seeming to stall his sleep at all. Following her nose into a small almost closet like kitchen, she snuck in behind her elder brother England, whom was reading the paper and sipping tea in a peaceful silence. Once he'd put his tea down safely, the girl not wanting to injure him, she perked up happily, causing the great country to jump in his seat. "Hi, Big Brother England!" He whipped his head back to look at the smiling girl behind him, chuckling as she let out an adorable giggle, as if seeing his surprise was the funniest thing ever, which, it kind of was. England's eyes had gone large, and his thick eyebrows had rose into his hairline, mouth agape, leaving a humorous look on his face. Reaching down, he picked her up and sat her on his lap, smiling again as she yawned in exhaustion, sleepily rubbing away the muck forming in the corner of her emerald eyes. Pulling out an unused hanky, the Brit helped the girl clear her eyes and pushed down a cowlick that seemed to refuse his orders each time. Tairie giggled and turned to face the slightly annoyed man, attempting to help put his unruly hair down as well. Their laughs stopping, both siblings looked to the bed when they heard a short and exhausted groan coming from the heap that lay on the soft fabric. Rolling over, he barely repressed a long line of cuss words as the american went tumbling off of the edge of the bed, only leading the others to laugh even harder at his antics. Jumping up onto his feet, America strolled into the small kitchen, yawning and scratching his stomach lazily. Tairie went into another fit of giggles as she glanced to his face, his normally tame hair was sticking up in each way, and his glasses sat crooked on his tired face. England saw this as well and began to chuckle, shaking his head in embarrassment, only for the man to look cluelessly onward. "What...?" The Irish girl held in her laughter for a moment to tell the American to check the mirror. Confused, he went along with it and slunked into the bathroom, letting out a loud groan as he glanced to his reflection. "I call dibs on the tub." All of the siblings laughed as America began to start the faucet on the well built tub, apparently staying true to his word. Once each member of the small family was washed and woken up, it was around noon and the young girl's stomach growled in hunger. America laughed along with the Brit, and picked up the embarrassed child, giving her a piggy back ride out of the hotel. The rest of the day was seemingly normal for the siblings, America joyfully showing around an excited Tairie, eager to show her his home town, before tiring her out enough so that she fell asleep, cozying up in his tight, but gentle embrace and they retired back at the hotel for the night, calling it a day. In the morning, the rising sun woke two of the three siblings, leaving the lazy American passed out on the bed beside them. The oldest country stood up, sun barely leaking through the curtains, and headed to prepare a small breakfast for the still resting two, throwing on a business suit that seemed less than casual in the process. The next to wake was the youngest one of the three, letting out a whine at the bright sun shining in her eyes painfully. Rolling out of the bed, she went up to England, who had just finished heating a small glass of milk and honey for the girl. Picking her up, he smiled as she drank the sweet concoction that seemed to wake her up, if only a little bit, and began to play with her smooth red hair. "I didn't do it!" Two pairs of shocked green eyes snapped to the American who was still on the bed, eyes half open, sitting up and reaching for something that wasn't there. Falling backwards with a 'thud', it was quiet for a moment before the silence was broken by a low groan. "Ugh...Who...woke me up..?" America let out a annoyed growl, obviously not a morning person. Tairie let out a small giggle and the American shot back up, looking to the little girl in confusion. "You did, big brother!" This caused an eruption of mocking chuckles from the englishman, and soft laughs from the child on his lap. Alfred looked on for a moment before laughing loudly, climbing lazily out of the bed as he headed to greet the, now awake, Tairie, picking her up as she gulped down the last of her sweet drink. Putting the glass in the sink to clean later, both men took her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed and crouching down to her height. "You're going to be meeting a lot of new people today, Tairie." England said, a calm smile softening his serious words, leaving America to say the rest. "A lot of them are really nice people, but if any of them do, or say, some thing you don't like, come tell us, OK?" The redhead smiled and nodded, understanding the pressure of meeting new people, though she was mostly excited instead of nervous. "Good, the meeting starts in about an hour, so we should get dressed, doubt they'll let you go in your pajamas, America." England muttered, laughing to himself quietly as he stared, embarrassed at the younger man's 'super hero' boxer shorts and white tank. America let out a playful scowl before laughing himself and heading to change into something formal for the meeting. Picking the girl up, England began to look through the polished wooden dresser that stood in front of their beds, smiling as he found an adorable white laced dress, along with soft white matching socks and black dress shoes. Tairie gasped and smiled, feeling the cloth between her small fingers, tracing the intricate designs with her other hand. "When'd you get this, big brother?" Her eyes were sparkling with admiration and happiness as he smiled back to her, relieved that she liked it. "I made it, luv. Why don't you try it on and see if it fits?" She nodded erratically, making her locks bounce in joy, and squirmed to get down and try on the white dress. England chuckled and placed the child down, watching in amusement as she ran to the bathroom, then turned to America, who was lazily messing with his tie, attempting to fix it's broken-looking form. Arthur sighed and went to help the man, tying it perfectly and nearly choking the young man with his firm grip. America laughed, but stopped when the door opened to reveal a shy Tairie, the dollish dress making her even cuter than usual. "Ah, Tairie you're so cute!" America lunged forward and started to tickle the adorable irish girl until she gave in and laughed along with the others. "We should get going, it's probably going to take us awhile to get there." England said, smile never vanishing as he picked up a giggling Tairie, grabbing a small suitcase, and waiting for Alfred as he began to put his papers together in a small planner, eventually just shoving it all in the briefcase, not seeming to care if it all fell out when he opened it later. "Well, let's go!" America said, charging in front of the two, only holding the dark wooden door for a second before bolting down the marble stairs and into the lobby, many of the costumers looking to him as if he was a maniac. Turning around, he soon saw an annoyed englishman holding on to a laughing redhead, following slowly behind. The three strolled out of the elite hotel, gaining glares from the help as America charged forward, enticing more laughs from the irish girl. Soon, they were simply walking in silence, and Tairie began to doze off, much to England's dismay, wanting her to be awake when she meets the countries. Letting her rest, he sighed and continued on, avoiding the rather, untrustworthy, people who stared towards his little sister in his arms, not realizing the reason they were staring was because they were both men, with a young child nonetheless. The two men stopped in front of a large building, glancing at it before nodding to each other. "Tairie... Tairie, we're here, luv. Wake up?" England said softly, shaking her small form lightly, instantly waking her up. "S-Sorry, big brother." She stuttered out, rubbing her eyes sleepily, to which the englishman simply smiled and shook his head. Looking up at the large building, she held on tighter to her brother's black suit, feeling slightly intimidated at the sheer size of it. "Don't worry, we only have to stay on the first floor." Alfred reassured her, rubbing her on the back and calming her thoughts. England took a deep sigh before stepping forward and opening the door, to be greeted by a young lady who seemed to be working at the counter. "How may I help you?" The brit dug into his pocket before pulling out the same token that he'd shown the man before getting on the boat, and her eyes widened, quickly giving him a room number. "U-Uhh... r-room n-number 625, down the hall to the right." America nodded and thanked the young lady, leading the way to the conference room, which sat at the end of a long green painted hallway, England trailing behind. Hesitating, America looked back to the two, hand frozen on the gold painted door knob, gaining a nod and a smile from the, equally nervous, british gentlemen. Alfred nodded back and then turned the nob, opening the door wide and quickly like he owned the place.


End file.
